He Has Her
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Harry has liked Lavender Brown since fourth year and now he's setting himself up for the one moment to change everything.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. My Queen does, All hail J.K Rowling.**_

_**This fic is for **hotsweetness._

_Enjoy._

_He noticed her first in their 4th year, he watched her dance in her pale green dress. Sure he liked Cho Chang, but this girl was like a goddess._

_She was funny, had a sense of fashion, liked to play and watch Quidditch and despite what others think she was quite smart._

_He finally worked up the courage to ask her out in their 7th year. People were shocked at first but soon got over it. If there was one thing that made him like her more it was that she never used him for herself, she never showed him off to others._

_At the end of the year he was sure he would never be able to let her go, he loved her more then anything that has entered his life, he wouldn't let her go even if she died, she'd still be with her._

_So he started to plan, plan something that no one will ever be able to forget._

_First he went to the headmaster to get his approval for what he was about to do._

_Second he went to see Fred and George to see if they were able to make the 'special' fireworks in her favorite colors. Green and Black._

_Third he went to get her fathers approval, he already knew that he was planning this but he wanted to do this to old way._

_Forth he went to plan to song he was going to sing._

_He knew she loved him, they could hardly be apart. Ron had Millicent and Hermione had Draco. Now he was going to be the first to have and to hold his Lavender._

_525_

_It was graduation night and he was almost shaking with nerves, he nearly stopped breathing when he saw her._

_She was wearing a long gold dress that reached the floor._

_Her hair was hanging down her back in waves with two bits of hair from the front pulled back into a huge comb clip._

_Breath Harry, remember breath in, breath out, that's it you got it._

_852_

_The ceremony went fast, too fast for Harry,_

_They were walking towards the tent that had the food, when Harry grab her arm and started to walk towards the lake._

_He knew it was the perfect setting as the lake was covered in red candles on lilly pads._

_He got the broom that was hidden near the bushes and got on, carefully and slowly he got lavender to sit in his lap._

_She was looking shocked, but she was smiling, there was something about that smile that made his heart leap._

_He landed on the tiny island that had a picnic set-up, all was going to plan._

_There was a charmed radio ready to play the song, he kept think maybe he could back out before he faints._

_He sat her down, she looked like she was a bout to start jumping up and with excitement._

To really love a woman

To understand her

You gotta know her deep inside

Hear every thought

See every dream

And give her wings when she wants to fly

And when you find yourself

Lying helpless in her arms

You know you really love a woman

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's the one

She needs somebody

To tell her that it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman

To really love a woman

Let her hold you

Do you know how she needs to be touched ?

You gotta breath her

Really taste her

To you can feel her in your blood

Then when you can see your unborn children in her eyes

You know you really love a woman

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's the one

She needs somebody

To tell her that you'll always be together

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman

You got to give her some faith

Hold her tight

A little tenderness

You gotta treat her right

She'll be there for you

Taking good care of you

You really gotta love your woman

And when you find yourself

Lying helpless in her arms

You know you really love a woman

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman

You tell her that she's the one

She needs somebody

To tell her that it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman

Just tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman

Just tell me have you ever really

Really really ever loved a woman.

_At the end of the song he heard the fireworks and pointed them out to lav._

_The fireworks were as great as the tester ones, they said:_

_Lavender I Love You._

_And_

_MARRY ME._

_Love you always Fred and George._

_Harry forgot to ask them to put his name at the end._

_Lavender, he could tell was stunned as he got down on his knee._

"_Now I know it said Fred and George but it meant to s.say me, I mean it meant to say Harry." He stumbled over his words._

"_Harry Potter are you asking me to marry you." She asked slyly._

"_Are you saying yes?" _

"_Maybe, oh who I'm I kidding of course I'll marry you Harry."_

_444444444444444444444_

_I might have a sequel out sometime soon_

"_have you have really loved a women" was a bryan adams song._


End file.
